Congratulations, I've Fallen For You 1
by The Shadows of Rozla Kaname
Summary: I hate Valentines Day. Everything is covered in pink, red and white hearts and is just another day to torment the single people.   But the whole concept is sickening. I'm dont like oxymorons, but here I go. I hate love. And this is how I got turned around
1. Chapter 1

**Why, hello people of fanfiction! This is my story!**

**I'm sorry if you were expecting a hilarious regale of The Confessions Of Georgia Nicholson, because this is not it. **

**No, I chose the Georgia Nicholson diary's because it is quite similar to my ORIGINAL story. So, sorry if I have tricked, dooped, confused, hoodwinked or bamboozled you, but you are welcome to read my stort :D**

**So, shall we begin?**

* * *

_I hate Valentines Day. It's just another day to express that overrated feeling that is called 'Love' or as I call is, 'Crap'_

_Everything is covered in pink, red and white hearts and is just another day to torment the single people._

_But the whole concept of love, well, is not comprehendible to me. I'm not one for oxymorons but there is no other way to put this._

_I hate love._

Chapter 1 – Friends

"Elysia! Ell, wait up!" I heard Taylor yell out as I stuffed my gloved hand deep into the pockets of chocolate brown jacket. I turned around, to see Taylor sprinting down the concert side walk. I cringed, expecting her to take a face plant at any moment.

As she reached me, I caught her shoulders so that she would affectively stop and not run into a wall, as was our nature.

"What…do…you…think?" she breathed, bending over her knees and gasping for air. She finally straightened up her back and showed off her outfit which she had hurriedly changed into after school. She twisted around slowly, showing how her perfect lean legs fit into her red skinny jeans. Her top was black with the words '_Shit happens, Aye?_' in sparkly letters. She cropped it short to show her white singlet underneath. It was a little inappropriate for the weather, since I was pretty sure it was minus zero, despite the shinning sun, and she would get told off by any teachers walking by, but all in all it looked pretty decent.

"Absolutely horrible" I told her, smiling so she would know it was only a joke. She didn't seem to get it.

"Really? I could change if you think that something else would go. I mean I thought it was alright, but I trust your-" she was starting to turn hysterical. I interrupted her before she could have a full blown panic attack.

"It looks perfect on you. Just like everything else" I told her, taking her bag from her. She rolled her eyes at me. I was envious of Taylor's figure. She was long and lean, her stature willowy. She had a little bit of chestyness and her long hair shined bronze in the sun. Compared to my "hourglass" figure, she seemed perfect.

We were almost to my sister's car. When we got there, I popped the boot and I shoved our 40kg bags in the back. My sister, Jade, was leaning against the side, texting some random person called 'Brady.'

"What the hell took you guys so long?" Jade asked, not bothering to take her eyes off her mobile. Both Taylor and I rolled our eyes.

"We had to get changed" I told her. She finally tore her eyes away from the screen and gave us an incredulous look.

"I had to fight the boys off with a stick" she told me, sighing heavily. I sighed at her typical angst teenager self, though she was nineteen. She would give anything to be with her 'wife' as she called her best friend.

"Hey, let me see what you're wearing" Taylor suddenly asked me, like realizing that she forgot to survey every angle of my outfit.

"I'm pretty sure you're not blind" I told her

"Come on!" she whined and I sighed. I finally gave in and did I little twirl so she could fully see what I was wearing. I wore my warmest jacket, one that made me look classic and kept me from looking fat in its bulky-ness. My gray wool mittens were shoved deep in the warm recesses of its pockets. My favorite black skinny jeans clung to my legs, a black oversized graphic tee shirt of some random bowling ally logo tied loosely at one end to show a white singlet underneath it. Taylor laughed at our similarities and picked at my hair, which was tied up in a lose pony tail. As she played with it, and then finally decided to leave it out in its natural curvy waves, I tried to distract myself.

I turned around to see Zack, Tom and Erik all running around like a couple of five year olds, Zack unexpectedly jumping onto Toms back and whipping his butt like a horse. Taylor and I both laughed. Jade turned and walked over to the driver's side of the big bronze Pajero, which was need for the large crowd that was to be transferred from school to the cinemas. She started talking animatedly to her best guy friend, Brandon, who sat in the passenger seat. She demanded that he come along if she were to keep her sanity.

I got my cue to follow as she flipped her black extensions impatiently. I told Taylor to go get in the car as I tried to round up the boys, or as I called them, "my shorties," just for the fact that they were considerably shorter than me and most people in our year. I was pretty sure that Zack's younger brother was taller than him.

I turned towards the boys just in time to see Erik tackle both Tom and Zack.

I laughed hysterically, falling to the ground in my fit of laughter.

_My friends_ I marveled as I wiped away the laughing tears.

When Zack opened the door, all the boys except for Jake, Taylor's brother, rushed out and ran around in circles. Taylor and I were laughing so hard as we got out, and because of our lack of concentration, we both tripped on each other's feet and fell to the ground. We stared at each other wordlessly, and then broke into hysterical fits of laughter. We finally got up to see Jake getting out and shaking his head at us, and my sister and her friend laughing so hard that they both started gasping for air.

"Seriously, you should get your inner ear checked out. No person can be _that _clumsy." He laughed at me. I mock scowled and him and suddenly inhaled in shock.

"What?" he asked

"I'm impressed. You _actually_ know where balance comes from." I teased him as he walked past us, mumbling incoherently. Taylor high fived me.

"Point one to Ell" she stated as we walked into the cinemas.

"More like point fifteen" I laughed as our shorties followed after us.

Taylor suddenly rushed up to Jake. I rolled my eyes, knowing what she was going to say before she said it.

"Um, Jake. When is Ray getting here?" she asked innocently, batting her eye lashes like a moron. I giggled as I watched her try and pout.

"Hey Jake!" someone interrupted before Jake could reply.

Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear.

"Raymond!" Taylor squealed delightfully.

Raymond, or as many others called him, _Ray_, was the all time crush of Taylor, and the best friend of Jake. He was captain of the football team, AFL team, Rugby team and any other ball shaped in an oval. He was short compared to Taylor, but so was everyone else. His sandy blonde hair had a taint of red mixed with it all that seemed to make all girls swoon at the sight of it. I didn't know why though. To me, he was just another red head.

"Hey carrot top" I yelled to Raymond "Thought the plan was to enter in slow motion?" I mocked him.

"Aw, there's the sarcastic bitch I know and love" he stated, smiling innocently.

"Oh crap, that's right. She was supposed to be hiding in Mexico" I snapped my fingers in mock frustration. Raymond laughed, but other wise ignored me.

"Hey Ray" Taylor greeted him, twirling her hair stupidly. I face palmed. She _always _twirled her hair when he was around.

"Hey Taylor" he replied, not bothering to turn away from a group of blondes that he was staring at. Taylor didn't notice.

"Omg! Did you just hear that? He said 'Hey!'" she started doing little dances. I rolled my eyes and went to go collect money from every one so I could go pay for our tickets.

"Seven tickets for 'New Moon'" I asked.

"Well, well. Who do we have here?" A horribly familiar voice asked seductively. A plan formed in my head and I grinned.

"You want a piece?" I asked sweetly, internally laughing at what I was doing.

"Can I have the whole cake?" Conner Max, the local man-whore asked as he and his friends laughed.

"Alright. Where do you want me to kick you?" I asked, turning around. Conner's face went red and he cussed loudly.

"Robins? What the hell?" he asked me, making sounds at the back of his throat as though he was about to throw up.

"Yeah. And in your dreams, dog" I told him, referring to his last name. I walked back to Taylor. By now nearly every one in our group was watching. It was only Erik who was trying to flirt with a girl. I laughed as the girl slapped him.

"This isn't over Robins" he shouted after me.

"Woof woof" I replied, knowing he would hear me.

"Oh my gosh! That was so awesome! I mean the CGI was so good and the script was so true to the book!" Taylor gushed on and on about the movie, naming the actors and the character of which was her favorites.

"Yeah, but I really don't like the way Bella uses Jacob and then just dumps him" I told her. She shrugged it off.

"But did you see Taylor Lautner? Yum-my" Taylor broke the word into two. I laughed at her face, and turned around to see the boys talking energetically. Taylor and I walked towards them, wondering what they were talking about.

"…and did you see how gay those 'Werewolves' were?" Zack laughed

"What I really loved was when Edwin dude walked into the sun! I laughed so hard I fell of my chair!" Raymond replied to him.

"Personally, I think he made the vampire thing just so that he could wear body glitter" Jake snickered.

"You think that was funny. Ell and Taylor were drooling like the cave girls they are!" Erik nearly yelled out

Taylor and I glared at them and they all looked nervous. Raymond walked away peacefully, knowing we wouldn't hurt him.

Zack, Tom, Erik and Jake looked like they were about to make a run for it.

Zack and Erik did.

"Come back here!" I shouted, running after them. Their girlish screams echoed through out the cinemas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Awesome, already the second one.**

**So this one, is pretty good. Yeah, it is. **

**Elysia establishes her hate for love even more, and thats what I loooooves about this one. **

**So, read on my dearies! **

* * *

Chapter 2 – Hating Love

"Ell! Elysia!" I heard Taylor yell out too loud for the library. I looked up from my book to see Taylor running up the library steps, stumbling over a few lose bags. She ran into the chair next to me and threw her bag down. There was only one reason that she would embarrass herself like that.

"Ray asked you out, didn't he?" I asked, setting my book aside.

"Yes yes yes!" She squealed and started jumping around in little circles.

"How'd it happen?" I asked. Taylor sat down next to me after Mrs. McDonald; the librarian shot her a warning look.

"Well, first I was talking to Jake right, then next thing I know some random dude ran over me with a bike. But it turned out to be Ray! So he started to freak out if he hurt me, then he was all like 'I didn't run you over! You're not hurt. Stop whining'. So I started to get really upset when he just blurted out, 'Be my girlfriend?' And I said yes!"

She started squealing again

"I gathered that Tay" I laughed at her expression.

"Well, hello my ladies!" I heard a very obnoxious voice call out. I looked up just as Melanie come and sit on my lap.

"Ugh, gosh Mel, you should lay off the Smith's!" I exclaimed

"And do know how irritating your tone of voice is?" I asked.

She ignored my question and turned to Taylor.

"Have you seen the new yummies?" she asked, licking her lips and waging her eyebrows like an evil villain.

"Can't wait until I can try my tricks out on them" she sighed.

I rolled my eyes at her eagerness to 'get' with the next guy she could get her hands on.

"Come on, let's go. I don't want the six different guys your dating to hear you" I told her, shoving her off me as the last school bell went off. Taylor got up as well, but two different guys took our places next to Mel. She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"So, Ray and I have a date. This Friday. He wants to watch a movie or something." She sighed as she gazed lovingly into space. I made a gagging sound.

"Uh, Taylor? Friday is our movie night" I told her, grabbing her arm to make her stop completely.

"Oh shoot! I totally forgot!" she slammed the heel of her palm into her forehead. "I'll cancel on Ray, promise" she dug around in her skirt pockets for her phone.

"Don't worry about it. We'll do something on Saturday. Mock some chick flicks or something" I teased her. I didn't want to her to see that I kind of was disappointed.

"Oh, there he is now," Taylor pointed to a figure further down the side walk. "Hey, Ray! Over here!" Taylor shouted out, running towards him as he turned around.

"See you later Ell!" She yelled over her shoulder as she ran.

I sighed heavily and started to walk towards my house as it started to rain. I pulled out my thick yellow rain coat. This is how it starts. First, they start forgetting about your plans. Then, they start taking they're boyfriend along with them, and you end up feeling like a third wheel. After that, they start to hang out more with them than they do with you, and to make up for it, they try to 'hook' you up with a friend of there's. Then, they just forget all about you.

I walked through the rain. I was staring at my black high top converse get soaked in water and mud. I groaned when I though of how I was going to get the mud out of them.

Suddenly I ran into someone.

"Watch where you're going!" I exclaimed, and met Conner's brother's gaze. I groaned.

"Well well, look who decided to disgust me with her awful presence" he held on to one of my arms.

"Piss off" I spat at him. I wasn't in the mood to deal with him tonight.

"Not so fast Robins" he pulled me closer when I tried to shove him away. Just like Conner, his brother hated me. When he was still at school, I made fun of his name, which was Carl. I mean, Carl? How could you not laugh at that?

"Conner told me about that stunt you pulled the other day" he leaned in closer.

"So he's to pussy to face me himself?" I asked

"This isn't for Conner. Purely for me" he grinned evilly.

"Wtf dude? Let me go" I leaned away. He was really hurting me.

"She said let go" Carl turned around – therefore dragging me with him – to see Jake walking towards us.

"Right. What are you going to do?"

I groaned. I didn't need this. Not today. Just as Carl's grip on me loosened, I pulled away and Jake lunged forward, punching him in the face. Several people stopped and formed a circle around us.

"Run!" he yelled at me. I rolled my eyes. No way was I going to allow him all the glory. Before I walked off, I kicked Carl right where it hurt. He crumpled to the floor, holding his crotch.

Suddenly, I heard the loud roar of a very familiar sounding car. I turned around expectantly to see the proverbial sleek black vintage car pull up loudly next to me.

"Jump in" I heard a voice call. I shoved my back pack in the boot and jumped into the passenger seat. I looked next to me to see my older brother grinning at me.

I smiled back but when he winked at me, I looked behind me, knowing that he couldn't be looking at me. I was right. Several girls had stopped on the sidewalk and were sighing and fluttering there eyes at my brother. He winked again.

"Come on, hot rod. Let's go home" I pulled the door closed.

* * *

**So, I know _everyone_ does this, and its desperate in a way, but I'll ask anyway...**

**Please review! **

**It'd be awesome to know what you guys think, and if I should continue. **

**Hurry along now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Huzzah! **

**More characters are introduced! More of the crazy family!**

**Sort of just a filler, but at least it gives the story depth? **

**(That was a nice way of saying that it was a brain fart that I turned into something better!)**

**Go on then, read it.**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Emos

"So" Chase muttered awkwardly. He flipped his black side fringe out of his face. We sat silently in the car for a while. Fish, our three month old Labrador jumped from the back of the car and licked my face.

"Fish! Stop it!" I exclaimed, pushing her away from me. Chase had trouble holding on to the wheel during his fits of laughter as I wiped the drool of my face. I scowled at him as he drove. He just grinned at me. Then I realized we weren't on our usual route home.

"Uh, Chase? Where are we going?" I asked, my head swiveling around as I tried to make sense of where we were. Then just as I saw the giant half pipe, I heard the sound of a crowd of boys coming this way.

"Yo Chase!" I heard Dean, Chase's best friend yelled out. His black hair was styled just like Chase's, his two snake bites glinting in the sun. His blue eyes stood out of his not-tan-not-pale skin. I guess that he would look handsome to others but to me, he was like another brother. But not to Jade. A couple of Chase's other friends walked over with Dean, all of them had a side fringe, in different, and even crazy styles.

_Emo boys_ I scoffed silently. One looked like Jesse McCartney only with black hair. One looked like he had lost a bet with his hair dresser. There were eight colors in his hair, the top of it red, so it looked like it was on fire. There was one boy who looked smaller than the others, younger than too. I recognized him as Ethan, Marshal's younger brother by three years, two years older than me. Marshal was the one whose hair was on fire and I laughed a little when I thought of an emo named _Marshal_. When Ethan saw me looking at him, he grinned excitedly. He waved at me and ran over.

"Hey Ell" he exclaimed, hugging me with what I though a little to much enthusiasm. Ethan had a small crush on me. I found out when I had heard my brother and his friends teased him about it a little too loudly. Of course he didn't know I knew and I always kept it that way, sending him subtle messages when he got to close or held my hand. Like now, I shrugged out of his arms sneakily. I smiled at him slightly and walked towards the car. "Ah ah ah" I head Chase say as he put his hand on my shoulder. "What?" I asked, glancing back at the car.

"Ladies first" he stated as he gestured for Ethan to go first. I rolled my eyes at Chase as Ethan walked past and blushed, looking at me in the corner of his eye. The rest of his friends filled into the car, leaving very little room for Fish.

"Where am I supposed to sit?" I asked, incredulous.

"Right there" Chase grinned evilly as he pointed to the front seat, where Ethan was sitting, pretending not to know that I had to sit on his lap. I muttered unintelligibly as I walked over to the seat and sat down hard. Ethan heaved as the wind got knocked out of him, but he didn't complain. All the guys in the back, including my brother, were laughing and snickering at us. I growled.

"Whoa, you gotta look out for this one. She's feisty!" Jase, the McCartney look-a-like commented. I punched his arm. Chase finally got in the car and started to drive. It was a thirty minute drive from my school to our house. Mum wouldn't normally drive that long, but since it was a school for the Special and Talented children and they paid for my tuition. The guys in the back were rambling on about some girl named Stacey and how hot she looked in cheer leading. I shook my head at them and looked out of the windscreen. We just drove up the drive way. Before the car fully stopped I yanked the door open and sprang out of my seat. "Duck, tuck and roll!" One of the boys yelled

When I finally stopped rolling, I dusted the grit and stones from my knees as I walked towards the house. As I approached it, I marveled at it. It was a classic Victorian house, with a few modernized parts. The Caribbean blue stood out against the surrounding jade trees and neighboring houses. The front deck was a rich mahogany brown, the same color of the inside stair case. I got into the house before the guys did, and I heard my sister singing from the shower. Just then, all the boys came in, all freezing when they heard Jade.

"_Carry on my wayward son. They'll be peace when you are done…" _Jade belted out from her shower from across the house, and I could hear as she tried to imitate the guitar solo from the song.

"Dean, I think she's calling you." Chase snickered.

"Shut up!" Dean pushed Chase towards the lounge room.

I rolled my eyes at them as I went to follow to the lounge. All the guys dropped on the couches and started talking very loudly when someone wet bumped into me.

"Excuse me" I heard Jade say from behind me. I turned around to see my sister in a towel, her hair dripping down her back. She opened the fridge and poured herself some juice in a glass. By now, all the guys, apart from my brother who was shielding his eyes, were watching Jade with unnecessary intent. I would have told her to go put some clothes on but I was past speaking. She turned around and then she started when she saw all the boys staring at her.

"Um…I don't know you" She pointed to Marshal.

"It's Marshal" He winked at Jade and she licked her lips.

"You can call him Mary, 'cos everyone else does" Dean interjected quickly, trying to make them stop flirting with each other, I guessed.

"Oh…okay" She skipped off in her towel, just after she winked at Dean.

"Bye Mary" She called over her shoulder

* * *

**So, yeah, like I said. Nothing productive. But at least you get to laugh. **

**So, again. Reviews anyone? **

**That'd be nice ^_^**

**So, can't wait until next chapter! I promise, it'll be better.**


	4. Chapter 4

**YES! FINALLY!**

**We get down to the other main character. **

**I told you this chapter would be worth it :D**

* * *

Chapter 4 – New

"So what are you going to do for the Talent Showcase" Taylor picked up an apple and examined it, then put it in her lunch tray.

"Not sure yet. We get to do three things right?" I asked her, looking for something edible.

"That includes the group thing. I'm thinking I'm gonna sing something and maybe a monologue." She turned to pay for her food as I grabbed an ice mocha.

"Yeah, I'm thinking of doing-" Before I could finish my sentence, someone bumped into me, spilling my mocha all over my navy blue school jumper.

"That's right, I'm just invisible. Just walk into me" I turn to see a boy I haven't seen before. His hair was black and his fringe was streaked with bright red. He was considerably handsome, if he wasn't scowling at me.

"Oh really? Because I can clearly see your big fat ego" He walked past me to pay for his lunch.

"Wait. Who are you?" I asked, a little interested but mostly annoyed. No one except for Conner ever talked to me like that.

"Customarily, you give your name first before I give mine. But that's assuming you have a trace of manners, which you clearly don't possess. So your name?" He turned around to stare me dead in the face.

"Elysia," I scowled at him.

"So you're Linda's daughter," _He knows my mother? _"I'm Felix," He answered. I blanched.

"Well, nice to meet you fluffy!" I grinned. He shot me a questioned look and I sighed at societies general stupidity.

"Not the brightest crayon in the box, are we? Felix the cat. You know? Anybody?" I asked around as people eyed me like intelligence was some extraterrestrial substance.

Taylor was watching me from the table, but I couldn't read her expression before Felix called my attention back.

"Sorry to burst your little ray of sunshine, but no one cares" Felix leaned back slightly with his hands in his pockets in that, _I'm so cool, I come from a 70's cigarette ad_. Someone walked by with a glass of water when an idea occurred to me. I chucked it in Felix's face.

"Oops, sorry. I mistook your head for a fire, and its animal cruelty to burn cats" I grinned evilly.

"What the hell?" Felix yelled. My smiled grew.

"Just doing my civil duty sir," I said walking over to Taylor.

"So then I'll see you at the Orientation party " he wagged his eyebrows at me evilly when I froze and turned around slowly, watching as he walked away. The orientation party. At my house. I stared at the empty space where he was standing. For once, I had no comeback.

The door swung back with a crash as I stormed into the house, chucking my bag into the nearest corner. I pictured myself with steam coming out of my ears and my face turning red.

"Jade Delia Robins!" I shouted as I raced to find my sister. The lounge room was empty and so was the kitchen, so I knew exactly where she was. I pushed the door to the basement open and nearly fell down the stairs as I raced down. My head whipped around from side to side as I searched for my sister, and stopped when I found her. My sister was sitting on the love seat with a boy I didn't recognize, his arm around the back of her chair as they watched _Sweeny Todd_. My sister turned around to look at me and stood up swiftly, almost knocking the boy over in the process as he got up with her, standing uncomfortably.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"I heard you are one of the co-conspirer to bring that filth Felix into this house! My sanctuary!" I kept my hands at my sides, clenched into fists so I wouldn't slap her as she walked towards me.

"Yeah, I was." she stated and shrugged. My anger was fading but I wasn't done telling her off when I heard someone run down the basement steps. I turned around to see Chase holding on to the rails of the stairs as he gasped for air.

"Who-is-Felix?" he heaved between breaths.

"The guy who is going to ruin the only place I can escape from the crap hole that is the world!" I knew I was being over dramatic, but I had right to. Chase automatically relaxed and walked over to the mini bar to get a soda.

"Why?" I asked Jade

"Because, you need to live a little" She tried to persuade me.

"What?" I asked, confused and irritated.

"You never bring boys over anymore, you haven't been on a date in _ages_ and you haven't even had your first kiss yet!" she told me, counting with her fingers what was wrong with me.

"Um, I think I'm gonna go. See you later JD" the boy that Jade had been sitting with said awkwardly as he edged over to the stairs.

"Alec, wait!" Jade yelled out after him, but he was already gone. She turned around to glare at me and my instinct was to shy away from her, but I kept still, trying to keep my own.

"Look what you did! You chased Alec away" she whined to me, stamping her foot.

"Don't worry. Soon enough you'll have another Alec in here and all will be right" I snapped. I expected Jade to yell at me, but instead she grew a grin on her face. She started to look like the Cheshire cat from _Alice in Wonderland_ and I recognized it instantly.

"No, please no!" I backed away as I begged for mercy.  
"Oh yes" Jade stalked forward and grabbed me by my arm as she dragged me upstairs to the bathroom.

"It's my turn to dress you"

I screamed silently in my head.

* * *

**Okay, yes that last part is random, but Jade just uses her like a doll!**

**Elysia is really just that pretty. **

**But, anyway. I got some awesome reviews! Thanks!**

**But, don't let that stop you from sending more in! **

**(Wow, I'm like a crazy car sales man)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Now, if I do say so myself, this chapter is pretty hilarious. **

**Yes, yes it is. **

**And now, I finally get to do a disclaimer. **

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! (EG. Zombie Land)**

**Okay, continue on.**

* * *

Chapter 5 – New Skills

Even though I was dreading the dinner coming up – which I skillfully moved to Friday – I was faced with selection for the talent showcase. On Tuesday I was walking in the halls from drama, replaying what the teacher had told the class.

"_This Showcase might determine your lives. It could set you on your path to fame_" Mr. Blue was like that, giving encouraging speeches whenever he could, but this one had terrified me. The halls were empty as I walked into my English studies class. It was my favorite class because, a) Mr. Crawford was the type of teacher who let you say what you want and never took anything seriously, and b) Taylor wasn't in his class. Don't get me wrong I love her. We were sisters in everything but blood but on days when she only talks about Ray, I want to rip her head of like a Barbie doll. So when I entered the room, I was bitterly disappointed to see Felix, the douche from the cafeteria encounter here.

_This is not a school. Its hell with bad meatloaf._ I rolled my eyes.

"Morning class. I hope we've all had a zombie free day so far?" Mr. Crawford walked in after me and laid his papers on the desk. All of us laughed and I went to sit next to Casey, another loving, cynical, sarcastic soul. I smiled as I sat next to her.

"So I know, you're all wondering about the zombie comment. Well, today it's leading out contro. Discussion. Zombie Land" Mr Crawford raised his eyebrows, trying to be spooky. We all laughed and whooped.

"Who wants to lead today?" Naturally my hand sprung up, and so did someone else's.

"Ahh, Miss Crowley, I know we normally are eager to hear your revolutionary opinions, but I'm looking forward to hearing what Mr. Drake noticed in this movie" Mr Crawford always referred to me as the female version of Mr. Crowley by Ozzie Osborn.

"Well, I want to bring up what the whole Zombie Virus thing. Didn't it used to be zombie's were the undead, not a random virus springing up. To me I see this as showing that things are always interpreted different ways. Also, the virus takes over almost everyone, save for the hero's. But the hero's are so different and crazy ass that you have to think and link it to conforming" I turned to see Felix lean back in his chair as he finished his speech, thoroughly impressed by himself. He eyed me and waged his eyebrows as if to say, _who's part of societies general stupidity now? _... Or maybe I was just talking to myself again.

"You make it sound like some beauty pageant for the strange and unusual. 'Survive the Zombie take over and win the lovely girls hand'. What next, wishing for world peace? " I countered. Mr. Crawford nodded. "Good point". I smiled triumphantly.

"I wish for world unity and nakedness," Connor Max – who made me almost hate this subject, just because of his pure existence – yelled out and even I couldn't help laughing.

"Sex doesn't count as unity Conner" Casey shot back at him and I bit my knuckle to keep from laughing. Casey looked ready to rip his head off. Mr Crawford chuckled under his breath. "What I think my _opponent _is trying to say is that not everything has an undercoat" Felix brought back the original subject and smiled. I sighed, but Conner interrupted my comeback.

"And why should I care about her whiny-ass opinion?" He asked. I glared at him.

"Because I can actually talk without subtracting from the sum of human knowledge." A long "oooooooooo" rang through the class and someone yelled out "burn!" We laughed and the bell signaled, freeing us from the school day. Casey and I basically ran out of there and to our lockers, we parted ways as I started to walk home.

Walking along the gray path of bla-ness, bored out of my mind, I glanced over to see the basketball court. Taylor was there, watching Ray practice. That of course included Jake, but she didn't want to think about that part. She'd rather not see girls swoon over Jake's barely there muscles when he took his shirt off.

I started to walk to the courts, going to retell the serious of events that had passed in English "Heads up!" I heard some one yell, interrupting my thoughts. I felt something hit my head and I fell, blacking out.

I wasn't out long. As I started to recover back to consciousness, I heard voices.

"Is she alright?"

Taylor. I could feel someone press their hand across my forehead.

"I don't know. What do we do?" I heard a very worried voice. Jake.

"Step aside. I know what to do" This voice, I couldn't recognize. It was smooth and relaxed. I felt someone put their hand on my wrist as they kneeled next to me, feeling my pulse.

By now, my eyes should have been open, but I couldn't find the right muscles to make my eye lids move.

"I think I might have to give her the kiss of life" another guy stated – really, how many more people could surround me? – But I knew this voice and Taylor sucked in a surprised gasp. She watched too many soap operas.

Now, I was struggling to force my eyes open, desperate to escape this fate. No use.

I felt the guy lean in closer and I struggled internally.

No no no no no! Taylor, stop him!

I screamed in my head. And as his lips touched mine I stopped.

He didn't give me CPR that was for sure.

As the mystery guy kissed me, I was stunned. That this guy was kissing me. That this guy was a stranger. That he wasn't stopping. That I didn't want it to stop.

I felt as his soft lips brushed against mine and I enjoyed it. I loved the way he held me. I loved the way his snake bites felt against my lips.

It was when his hand drifted towards my chest that I realized what I was doing. My hands – which had subconsciously moved to the guy's stomach, stroking it – turned into claws and dug into him. I pushed him away hard and he fell next to me.

"Pervert!" I yelled as I sat up, wiping my mouth. I had a sudden feeling I knew who was next to me. Please, no.

But it was.

Felix lay heaving on the ground and he looked over to me. He grinned when he saw my face.

"Nice one Felix" a note of sarcasm laced the mystery words and I looked up to see the unknown guy from before. He was kind of hot. He had brown hair, brown eyes and a nice complexion. Tall too.

"See. I saved her." Felix brought back my attention. "Want to repay me?" Felix sneered and I back-handed him in the face. He rubbed his cheek."You hit as hard as you fall" he laughed.

"I did NOT fall for you!" I yelled. Felix laughed.

"I didn't say that" he chuckled and I growled.

He laughed harder.

"Did you just _growl_ at me?" he asked, incredulous.

I stomped over to get the stupid basket ball that had hit me and walked back over to Felix.

"Now fluffy, do you want this ball to go up your ass?" I asked. He laughed at me.

"Dude, I'd run if I were you. She doesn't kid" Jake warned him and I shot a glare at him. He shrunk away next to Taylor.

I glanced back at Felix and he was actually scared now. I smirked.

_That's right. Be afraid. Be very afraid_ I thought. As I did, Felix sprung up and sprinted away. I ran after him.

"Come back here Felile!"

* * *

**Oh dear.**

**The glories of our first kiss. Not that I've had mine, but whadya gonna do?**

**So, again. Reviews. Awesome guys! Real thanks :D**

**And, as always, more would be appreciated. **

**I value your opinions! **


	6. Chapter 6

**'Ello 'ello.**

**Yes, I'm in a British mood today :D**

**So, this chapter, is kind of pointless. But freaking hilarious. **

**So, no point reading my useless comments. **

**Read on!**

* * *

Chapter 6 – Unexpected

Getting home, I was still furious about Felix. He had no right to even touch me, but he claimed he was just trying to _'save' _me. BS.

"So you didn't like it at all? How horrible was it?" Taylor asked me, sympathetically. She was still scared that I might be angry with her. I should've been. She let a total stranger kiss me, and cup a feel too. But I couldn't stay mad at her.

"He groped me!" I exclaimed. Taylor bit her lip.

"You could sue for sexual harassment. Wait, above or below the horizon?" she asked intently. I grimaced.

"Above, thankfully. No thanks to you!" I hissed and she winced.

"Sorry". As we dropped out bags, we heard someone running down the stairs. And then I realized my mistake. Just as Chase crashed down the stairs and glared at us, heaving.

"Who the hell is _groping_ you?" Chase yelled and I flinched. Yes, Chase was one of those over protective brothers. Before I could answer, Jade came running after him. Half her hair was straight, the other a big bush of tangles. Obviously she had heard to. But her next words were far from Chase's reaction.

"Finally!" she yelled out and Chase glared at her.

"You're happy about this?" he asked her, and turned to me. "Who is he?" he asked through his clenched jaw. Crap. I released the beast.

"Yay! Your first kiss! I can't believe I missed it! I was planning to video record it!" Jade jumped up and down, clapping like a retarded seal. "And he you got to second base! I always knew we were sisters!"

"What the hell? You expected this? You wanted to _record_ it?" I asked her. Jade grinned and nodded.

"Ugh, this is the worst day of my life!" I shook my head and dragged Taylor downstairs to the basement.

"I bet it's not as bad as the period party we threw you when you got your first 'Women's Monthly'" she giggled and I groaned, following after Taylor downstairs. I slammed the door shut behind me and stomped down the stairs, momentarily thinking that I was acting like some typical anti-social teenager, but I had right to.

"That had to be the worse day ever," I admitted to Taylor and she bit her lip, trying to hide her amusement as I glared at her.

"Not funny Tay. Everything was pink, and dad was so uncomfortable. Mum got so choked up and went on a drunken rant on how 'grown up' I was. Pads hanging from the ceiling" I groaned.

"Well hello ladies. Interesting conversation you're having". I spun around and of course, there was Felix.

"Holy crap! You gave a freaking stroke!" I exclaimed, glaring at Felix. Taylor stared at Felix, and I saw the uncertainty in her eyes. I rolled my eyes and continued to death glare Felix. It was the kinds of glare that not only said, _I'm going to kill you_, but also explained in detail when, how and with what blunt object.

"Interesting conversation ladies. Do go on" Felix grinned and rested his head on his hands and tilted it to the side slightly.

"You are a first grade jerk" I spat at him. Felix chuckled his annoying low laugh and furrowed his eyebrows at me.

"Ouch, that stung" he smirked. I smirked at him. "Obviously the punch in the face I gave you does" I pointed out, spying the bruise just underneath Felix's eye. He gave a look that said he wasn't impressed. "Do you actually want to end up alone, or were you just born a narcissistic bitch?" Felix laughed and raised his eyebrow at me, which made me annoyingly jealous that I couldn't do that. Or could I? For a few seconds I stared back at Felix try to rise on of my eyebrows. Which only made Felix laugh. Either, my mono-eye brow raising was so amazing it made him have to laugh to express his overwhelming feelings at my perfect eyebrow lift, or I was making a wicked ridiculous face. I'm thinking it's the second one. I huffed and crossed my arms. "What are you doing here anyway?" I asked him, clenching my firsts. Felix shrugged. "I'm here for our second date," he teased. I pretended to throw up. Felix smirked.

"Correct me if I am wrong, but customarily, one must consent to the first date, and not have to worry if she was going to get groped" I told him, keeping my scowl in place.

"It depends on your definition" Felix grinned, showing off his pearly whites. I stared at him blankly, my mouth hanging open.

"You can't be serious!" I exclaimed, stepping towards him.

Wrong move. Felix grabbed my wrist and grinned.

"Oh I'm very serious" He tilted his head again to the side and mocked my with his eyes. Stupid eyes.

"Let me go" I growled. I was in no mood to play, since I had already punched him once today. But it wasn't like I was going to blow the chance if it came around. "I have back up" I jerked my head to where Taylor was standing.

"Sorry to rain on your parade, but you 'back up' is gone" Felix smirked at me as my head whipped around to see the empty space where Taylor _was _standing before I was distracted.

"Damn you" I muttered. Felix chuckled. "Too late" He muttered. He was advancing. Oh no. It _was _too late. Unless…

Felix leaned in closer, and closer, and closed his eyes. And they flew open when I kneed him in the groin. And when I mean kneed him, I really mean _kneed _him. Right in the sweet spot between the thighs. Felix groaned and fell to the floor. But that stupid smirk stayed on his lips as he got up slowly.

"Don't damage the merchandise," he grinned as he struggled to keep his whimpers to himself. I growled.

"Back. Off" I told him, holding my hands in a loose fighting stance.

"I know jujitsu" I warned Felix. He smiled widely at me then. "Awesome. So do I" He grinned. Crap. I was now officially screwed. Thanks universe, you were a great help.

I took a deep breath and smiled. "Fine. You asked for it" I smiled and threw a left hook at him. He caught it.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Felix smirked at me, tilting his head slightly. I blanched. "What?" I exclaimed, caught off guard. Felix nodded and knocked my feet from under me and I cried out in surprise. "Holy fudge and cucumbers!" I exclaimed, holding my head. That was going to leave a bump. Felix was leaning over me as I lay on the ground, a smirk on his face.

"Or do I have to walk by again?" He finished the pick up line and I exhaled. After my relief wore off and smiled sweetly at him, before I punched his stomach and threw him off me.

"Calling you stupid would be an insult to stupid people" I told him, trying to catch my breath as we both struggled to get up.

"Can I have directions?" Felix asked me and I turned around in time to see his foot coming at my knees, collapsing under me.

"To?" I asked him, groaning internally as the pain of falling so many times seemed to start taking its toll.

"You heart" Felix smirked and held out his hand. _To easy_. I thought as I grabbed it and yanked him down, and jumped up.

"Save your breath," I told him as I put my foot on his back. "You'll need it for you blow up date tonight" I smiled tightly.

Felix grunted and flailed his arms before one caught hold of my foot and twisted it from underneath me. I landed next to Felix with a thump. "Did the sun just come out, or did you smile at me?" he laughed at my expression.

"You just like making me go down with you, don't you?" I asked him and stopped short when I realized what I said.

"Never mind. Scratch that. Not since it's hard, since your brains like an Etch a Sketch". I smirked through my embarrassment.

"I liked the first one better," Felix laughed at me and I dropped the smile. "Aw, don't frown! You never know who might be falling in love with your smile" Felix leaned on his elbow and grabbed my waist, pulling me until I was on top of him.

"Shut up!" I exclaimed. He said it. _Love. _I punched him in the jaw and jumped up. Felix groaned and got up slowly.

"You have no idea what love is. Love isn't real!" I exclaimed. Felix's face fell and he stepped closer.

"What's going on? Did I do something?" Felix grabbed my shoulder and I spun around.

"You did _everything. _But you just had to go mention that sick fantasy that is _love" _I threw my hands up in the air dramatically.

Felix stared at me with surprised eyes. He had never seen me flip out. But I just _hated _love.

"Get out" I told him. One look, and he nodded. "Sure thing" Felix grabbed the box. "See you later" He gave me one nod and then left, slamming the door.

Taylor came rushing down the stairs and saw my face.

"What the hell happened?" she asked me, and I noticed for the first time, the place looked like hell, and so did I. But Taylor didn't need to ask again. All she did was come over to me and gave me a hug.

"I hate cats," I said into her shoulder. Taylor laughed and nodded.

"Don't we all" she murmured.

* * *

**Ah, such a sad ending for such a funny story. **

**Bet you didn't see that one coming. **

**So, switch of British mode for monster truck add. **

**Aaaaaaaaand...GO!**

**Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!**

**Next Chapter! Chapter! Chapter!**

**Review it now!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, this ones kind of short, just sort of an introduction for the party. **

**And the party, in the next chapter, will be wild!**

**I mean seriously!**

**And this took about half an hour to write, so I'm going to do the next chapter now. **

**How awesome am I?**

* * *

Chapter 7 – The Party

And finally, it was the dreaded Friday. The dinner. Well, good news and bad news. Good news, my mother and father were out of town but insisted on the dinner to go on anyway. Bad news, my sister dressed me again.

In the end, I was dressed up in a short black mini dress with a big golden belt across my stomach. Jade made me wear a pair of her sparkly black high heels. My face was covered in make up and I felt heavy. Every step I took I would stumble and clutch for dear life at anything I could grab. When I finally had the just of walking, the door bell rang two slow bells after the other. I watched my feet as I walked to the door, gripping the door handle tightly so I wouldn't fall. I opened the door carefully and Taylor rushed in, almost knocking me over.

"Oh my gosh! You look gorgeous! Doesn't she look gorgeous?" Taylor looked back at Raymond who had followed her like a little puppy, not to far from her trail. I noticed Ethan in the back of there little group, and he smiled at me tentatively.

"Sure sure, she looks great. Now where's the shrimp?" he asked, peering around the hall corner.

"Up you're a-" I was about to insult him when a sleek black Aston Martin Vanquish squealed around the corner and screeched to a stop at the bottom of the driveway. A guy in a black leather jacket got out of his car, like one of those guys from the movies. He flicked his black side fringe out of his face and his eyes were the same color of his washed out blue jeans. Suddenly Jade came rushing past me as she ran to the boy.

"Sammy!" She squealed as the boy grabbed her in an embrace and swung her around in a circle, and then whoop-de-freaking-do, they kissed, like there was no tomorrow. I gagged and dragged Taylor in the house. Ray had escaped to the food table and that was when I noticed a girl around seventeen standing in the drive way.

"Um…who are you?" I asked. Before she could respond someone shouted out.

"Sum-mer!" Chase called out, making her name into two words as he sauntered outside. They kissed and Summer's hand slipped up Chase's shirt, tracing the contours of his abs. I felt a little sick. I turned away as everyone came inside. As I walked absentmindedly through the talking people, lost in my own thoughts. When was Felix getting here? I mean, if he's going to ruin my life, he might as well be here on time. As I thought about Felix, I caught my self staring into space, remembering the way the red in his hair glinted in the florescent lights. I shook my head and tried to focus. I turned around as the door bell rang again, this time quickly. I sighed. How many more people could there be? I tried to squeeze through the swaying bodies as I walked to the door. I paused as I escaped the crowd of people, holding my index finger up in the air, my mouth open as I thought. When did the music come on? When did this _dinner_ turn into a party? I didn't even realize the music was on. I got angry at myself when I realized I probably got distracted by Felix. I cussed and the bell ran again, this time a long peeling sound, of someone impatient. When I opened the door, I braced myself to see Felix, wearing his smug little smile but instead, there was a large group of people that I didn't recognize. They all raced in, all screaming and laughing. I turned around as I realized that this wasn't a dinner.

I turned to shut the door but before I could, I recognized the same glint of red.

"Well hello Elysia Elysia." Felix was leaning against the wall outside my door, one ear phone in his ear. He was wearing a white T-Shirt under a black jacket and black dress pants. He wore a tie loosely around his neck. I scowled in his direction.

"Goodbye Felile" I snapped. I tried to quickly shut the door in his face but his foot caught the door. I opened the door and gave him an exasperated glare.

"That hurt" He glanced at me in fake offence.

"More than your ego I guess" I sighed as I let him in reluctantly.

"You know your kind of a bitch" he stated, like commenting on the weather.

"Oh you noticed?"

"Barely. I could hardly concentrate on anything but that outfit on you" he smiled evilly.

"…I think I just threw up a little" I made gagging sounds as I held my hand to my throat.

"Where's the shrimp?" he asked suddenly

"What's with everyone and the shrimp?" I asked, annoyed.

Felix grinned at me, happy to see my irritated.

"The thing with the shrimp is, it is better company that you."

* * *

**Mwahahahaha!**

**Yes, the shrimp beats Elysia. **

******But seriously, thanks DanceswithPencils for the reviews!**

So awesome! Now, lets follow her lead and write some more!

Go on, you know you want to ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, here it is! **

**I busted my...butt-ox to write it, but here it is!**

**It's for all my fans! **

**Now, read on my little ones!**

* * *

Chapter 8 – Rumspringa

I walked back into the room where all the people were. The population of the group had tripled in less than fifteen minutes. I tried to count how many people there were and I reckoned that there were at least sixty here in the lounge, let alone up stairs. I suddenly remembered the basement, and I rushed to lock the door. No one but my family and Taylor were getting in there. When I locked the door, I decided to go look for Taylor. I searched up stairs and down, but couldn't find her, until I found her by the keg of beer that had come out of no where. I rushed over to her and pulled her away from the surrounding boys. I wouldn't mind letting her have her fun, except for that the boys were at least four years older than us and that she had a boyfriend. I took her drink from her and threw it over my shoulder.

"Oi, that was mmmmean" Taylor seemed to have trouble to get that word out. She grabbed my bottle of water that I was holding and chugged it, then spit the water out, looking back at me.

"That was horridible!" she almost fell over as she stamped her foot.

"That was water" I told her, holding her shoulders.

"Oh" it seemed like she was trying to figure out what water was.

"Why'd you give me _water_?" she slurred the words as she poked my chest.

"Because I am your best friend, and it's my duty to take care of you. Now why are you drunk?" I asked her.

"You said doodee!" she snickered, ignoring my question.

"Hey everyone! Ell said doodee!" Taylor leaned away from me to shout out to the surrounding crowd. Lots of people laughed to loudly, some 'whooted' and someone even yelled 'huzaar!'

I dragged her away and sat her down on a chair.

"Now, why are you drunk?" I asked her again.

"Well, I saw Roy" she started

"You mean Ray" I corrected her

"What ever, they're all bastards" she waved her hand dismissively.

"Anyway, Rick was sitting on this chair, but it wasn't a chair, it was a girl! And I told her to 'get off my boyfriend', and she turns around and she's like, 'I know right?' and I'm like 'Whoa, your Chase's summer and she's like, 'damn you.' So here I am." I stared at her in amazement.

"Um, so are you two over?" I asked.

"Noooooooo, we broke up, dumb ass" she eyed me like I was the drunken one.

"Gah, this is hopeless!" I let go of her shoulders and she fell.

"Ow" Taylor rubbed her head though she didn't hit it.

I saw someone walk pass with a small glass of wine or something, and I picked it up and skulled it down. It gave me an odd thrill, a shiver down my spine and I suddenly felt more aware, though alcohol is supposed to have the opposite effect.

"Careful there Elysia" I heard Felix behind me. I turned to meet his wary gaze with a cold glare.

"Go away! No one even _likes_ you" I slurred the words a little at the end. Felix seemed really hurt by this, not the fake offence he was doing earlier, but genuine hurt.

"Then I won't bother you" I Felix turned around to leave, and my feelings got the better of me.

"Fluffy, wait" I put a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off.

"No, your right. I'd better go spend time with people who actually like my presence" he stalked off and I grabbed another drink. Suddenly, a girl-ish scream rang through the air above the music and my thoughts turned to Jade. I raced through the crowd to get outside, where the scream had come from, only to see my brother twitching around as many blonde and/or skinny girls in bikinis and shorts tickled him. He screamed again, but a little more like a guy this time.

"Chase? What the hell are you doing?" I stared at him.

"We're having a sexy party!" he yelled out and then all the girls started running around as the boys chased them.

"How in the hell do they do that fast forward thing?" I asked myself.

"Beats me" A voice next to me commented. I jumped at the sound, but it was probably more the alcohol than the surprise.

I turned around to see Dean staring at all the girls, trying to find Jade. I knew he wouldn't. Jade would never hang out with the bimbos Chase finds. When he seemed to give up he sighed and hung his head a little.

"Hey, I'm gonna go find Jade. You coming?" I asked and he nodd ed slightly. We headed up stairs and I decided were we should look.

"You look in the bathroom; I'll check the bed room." Dean nodded but otherwise said nothing.

I walked up to her door and listened in. It was apparent that she was with another boy. She giggled. I busted down the door – well I didn't break it down, merely shoved my shoulder really hard against the door as someone opened it. I fell to the ground and sprang up; ready to pull Jade away from the boy she was with. Instead I didn't have to. I looked up to see Jade staring intently at a chessboard between her and a boy with shaggy blond hair. She looked up to see me and she grinned.

"We're playing checkers!" she yelled over the booming music.

"Chess baby. It's called chess" the boy in front of her corrected her. Before I could react, I heard Dean yell out my name. Jade's eyes widened and she attacked the boy. I was frozen in shock but suddenly realized that she was kissing him.

"Ell!" Dean came into the room. "I couldn't find-" he froze as he saw Jade on the random boy.

"What the hell?" he yelled out, and Jade sprang up.

"Excuse me. This is my room and you don't run my life. So goodbye" she stalked over and tried to push him out the door. He didn't move.

"At least I don't go off with random people I don't know and make out with them" he replied.

"I DO know him!" she argued like a little kid, still trying to push him.

"Really? Then what's his name?" Dean looked smug.

"Derik!" she yelled at him.

"My names Chad" he told her and she turned to glare daggers at him. I turned to run out of her room, not wanting to hear the argument they were going to get into. As I walked around, I passed the drinks table. The boys were making some kind of shots.

"Hey, Robins. You wanna take a shot?" Danny, one of Jakes friends asked me. Conner, who was next to him, rolled his eyes.

"Don't bother Danny. She wouldn't even drink a UDL" he mocked me. I scowled at him. I stepped forward, and before I knew what I was doing, I grabbed two shot glasses and took them in five seconds. I slammed them down on the table, taking a deep haggard breath. That was amazing! The odd sensation of defying people added with alcohol was thrilling! I turned to see Conner staring at me, his eyes wide.

"Wow Robins, didn't know we had so much in common" he looked me up and down.

"I have the capability think, which means we have nothing in common. Besides, I'm not your type. I'm not inflatable. Peace out, suckers!" I yelled as I danced away into the crowd.

I turned around and ran into someone, spilling drinks over my outfit. "Dammit" I muttered. "Thanks jerk" I glared down at my soaking front of my dress and looked up, to see Ray. His eyes seemed to be stuck on the alcohol that spilled on my chest. "Hey, Hue Hefner, my eyes are up here" I yelled to him over the music. He glanced up at me. "But your chest isn't. I've made my choice" Ray smirked and I scoffed.

"Why don't you just get out of here?" I gestured to the door with my free hand. He grabbed it and grinned. "Only if it's with you". I jerked my hand back and slapped him. "Ew" I stated. Ray looked back at me. "Don't play that" he smiled and advanced on me. "Back off" I told him.

"You have the nerve to cheat on my best friend, and then ditch you floozy for me?" I asked him incredulously. He laughed. "Of course. You've got curves" Ray ran his hand over my figure and I tried to push him away. "What is you problem?" I exclaimed to him.

"Right now? You" he said, and before I knew it, he leaned over and kissed me. There was five seconds before I heard a high-pitched wail.

"El! What are you doing?" Taylor yelled and I broke away.

"Tay, its not what you think!" I told her. Nice, like she's _totally _going to believe that. She shook her head and I saw tears slip down her cheeks as she started to leave. I started to run after her but Jake stopped me.

"Not now" he said, and although I knew we were friends, and he understood what I was trying to do, but he was Taylor's brother first. He would stop me from talking to her if that's what she wanted, even if that risked our friendship. I nodded and sighed. I didn't want this to end our friendship, but I could see that I really hurt her. _Ray _really hurt her. I turned around and glared at him.

"Jerk" I said and without warning, punched him, square in the jaw. He passed out and I smiled, stepping over him.

I walked into the front room, were everyone was jumping up and down, singing some Black Eyed Peas song. Suddenly I ran into Emily and Mel, both of them had two drinks in their hands.

I looked around, to scout out for Taylor, but instead I found Felix. He was hanging out with a girl from my Drama class, Skyler. He met my gaze for a few seconds. I rolled my eyes at him and pretended to throw up.

He pulled her closer and unexpectedly he grabbed her face and kissed her passionately. I turned away, back to Mel and Emily, and I didn't know why, but I grabbed Mel's drink and chugged it down.

They laughed at me and took a sip from their drinks two.

"Hey, do you know where Taylor is?" I yelled over the booming music. They shook their heads at me and then two boys whisked them away, spilling their drinks. I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly I heard a familiar voice yell out louder than the music.

"Rumspringa! Whooooo" I turned around in the tightly packed bodies to see Jade dancing on a table.

But no, it couldn't be just Jade.

Right beside her, Skyler was dancing with her, pumping her arms in and out from her chest.

I ran over to them, where I saw several boys hooting at them. Including Chase. I grabbed the beer from someone who was walking by me as I walked up to my sister and Taylor. That was the last thing I remember before everything blacked out.

* * *

**Oh yeah, thats right. **

**How awesome was that chapter?**

**Now, again, reviews will be appreciated. **

**I think I've emphasised it enough not to say it every chapter anymore.**

**So, review, please!**

**And I am off! **


End file.
